Yoshi's Championship Mario Kart Race
by firedragon24k
Summary: It's the final race of the Mario Kart season and only one racer can win the trophy. Can Yoshi win the race? Read on for this fast-paced story and review if you like.


**It's the final race of the Mario Kart season and Yoshi wants to win the trophy. Can he claim it in the biggest race ever? Disclaimer: Mario Kart and Yoshi are trademarks of Nintendo.**

It's another great day at Mario Circuit where the final race of the Mario Kart season is about to take place. The racetrack is filled with cheering fans, screaming for the racers during the race and in the booth is an announcer.

"Good afternoon, race fans! It's the moment you've been waiting for and it's here today at Mario Circuit. The Mario Kart Championship race is about to begin and I can't wait for someone to win that trophy." the announcer said, "That's right, folks. One final race will decide who will be crowned the grand champion of the season. The big question is this: who will claim it at the finish line?"

As the announcer kept on talking, Yoshi was polishing up his go-kart at the starting line, waiting for the final race to begin. He's the number 1 racer in the race and he likes it. Yoshi smiled to himself and said, "I can't believe that this is it. The championship race has arrived and I trained all season for this big moment and after I cross the finish line, I'll be crowned the grand champion. Let's go racing!"

"And now, it's the moment everyone's been waiting for all season. It's time to meet these eight racers!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered, "In position 1, he's known as the Egg Racer. He blazed through every course throughout the whole season and today, he'll be racing at this track to make his dream come true as the grand champion. Ladies and gentlemen, driving in lane 1 is our current leader of the season. The one and only… YOSHI!"

The crowd cheered for Yoshi as he makes his way to the racetrack with his trademark green and white go-kart. He took a bow as the crowd held up signs that said, "Go Yoshi, Go!" on one side and on the other side is a full body picture of himself. Yoshi smiled to the crowd as he picked up the microphone and said, "Hello, everyone. I'm honored to be the first racer in today's race and I'm so glad to have everyone who supported me throughout the season to see me race in this track known as Mario Circuit!"

The crowd cheered for him as the dinosaur continues to speak, "This track is the final race of the season and if I win today, I'll be very happy to go home with the trophy and I'm going to dedicate this championship race to my best friend Mario for creating this amazing track. So, let's go racing!"

The announcer heard Yoshi's speech and said, "Wow, Yoshi is dedicating this final race to Mario for creating this course and we love him so much. Now, let's find out who will be in position number 2."

When the announcer was finished introducing these eight racers, he said, "Well folks, this is it! The final race is just moments away and I can't wait for the green light to flash on these eight racers. So, without further ado, racers… to your go-karts!"

Yoshi hopped in to his green and white go-kart and started his engines. The crowd cheered very loudly as the final race is about to begin. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the crowd is cheering on this fantastic day like this.

"And now, here to start this final race of the season is our referee of the tournament. You know him, you love him. Here he comes. The one and only Lakitu!" the announcer said as Lakitu came in with his start signal.

This was it. The countdown to the final race is about to begin. The crowd grew very silent as Lakitu said these words, "Racers, are you ready?"

The racers agreed with him as Lakitu pushed the all-important green button that will start up his lights and the final race of the season.

And then, the first red light went off. The countdown to the championship race has officially begun…

"3..."

Not one crowd member spoke. The only sound that Yoshi hears was his motor. Then, the next light went off…

"2..."

The stage is set, the crowd grew silent, and the final red light appeared on the signal…

"1..."

Everything grew silent as Yoshi took one last deep breath before the green light goes off. He gripped his steering wheel very tightly, placed his foot on the gas pedal, and said the famous head start phrase, "Rocket…"

And then…

And then…

The start signal turned green…

"_**GO!**_"

Yoshi slammed down on the gas pedal and finished the head start phrase, "_**START!**_"

And then, Yoshi took off and left Lakitu in a cloud of dust. The championship race has officially begun.

Yoshi sped his way to the first turn as lap one began. He did an amazing job getting these items as the crowd cheered. The announcer said, "And what a way to kick off the championship race as Yoshi makes his way to the first set of Item Boxes thanks to the rocket start he had earlier. Look at him go, folks! He's known as the Green Lightning!"

As the race heats up, Yoshi breezed through the first two laps. Now the only thing remains is the final lap and the trophy. The announcer saw Yoshi's performance and said, "Look at that, folks. Yoshi is just one lap away from the trophy and so far, he has a big lead. If Yoshi crosses the finish line at the end of this lap, then he wins the trophy. Can he make it? Only these next few seconds will tell."

Yoshi was so close to the trophy. Only 200 meters remaining until the finish line as the crowd starts to cheer. Yoshi smiled and said, "There it is! The finish line is straight ahead. Just 200 meters to go and I win! I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it!"

"This is it! Yoshi is just 100 meters away from the finish line! It looks like we're going to have a brand new champion as we await the first racer to cross the finish line and in just a few moments, we'll have our grand champion! And… HE MADE IT! Yoshi has won the championship trophy! What a way to end the race and the season with the dinosaur as the winner! AMAZING!"

Yoshi saw Lakitu waving the checkered flag as he crossed the finish line. Lakitu smiled and said, "**_FINISH!_** Yoshi is our winner!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as Yoshi did his first victory lap as the grand champion. Yoshi came out of his kart after his victory lap and said to the crowd, "I did it! I crossed the finish line! I'm the champion! YOSHI!"

Then, Lakitu came in with the trophy and said, "Congratulations, Yoshi! You have won the final race of the season and now, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this gold championship trophy! You deserve it, buddy!"

"Thank you, Lakitu!" Yoshi replied as he accepts the trophy with confetti falling on him, "I am so happy to be crowned the new champion and it makes me very happy!"

And so, Yoshi held up the trophy very high as the crowd cheered!


End file.
